


Five Things Draco Thought Were True About Harry Before They Met at Madam Malkins

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: The second of my Five things challenge fics. This one is for Drusilla's Rain. Originally done April of 2007.





	Five Things Draco Thought Were True About Harry Before They Met at Madam Malkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drusillas_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillas_rain/gifts).



**1 - Draco was sure Harry was all-powerful, not unlike his father.**

Harry's eyes darkened as the spell fizzled out again. 

Draco sighed. "Stop. Look." He took Harry's hands, wrapping his fingers gently around Harry's to show him how to move his hand to work the spell. "Like this. Now, relax, and try it again, okay?"

Harry scowled. "It's not going to work."

"Try it again," Draco repeated firmly.

Still scowling, Harry retraced the pattern Draco had just shown him, his face lighting up with a grin when the globe began to glow once more, this time staying lit. He traced another pattern and the globe floating out over the room where it hung, lighting the entire space with a soft glow. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist. "Any time, love."

**2 - That he would be the one to convince Harry to join their Lord when the time came.**

"Malfoy...what the hell?"

"Please, Potter...I need...a place to stay. I promise I won't get in the way."

"And why would we believe a word you said?"

"Because I'll let you have my wand." He held out the length of wood crossways, not pointing at either of them, but like any of the many lines in the sand the two of them had drawn over the years.

It was a long several minutes before Harry took the wand, then stepped aside to let Draco enter the house.

**3 - He would be the one who would teach Harry everything about the Wizarding world.**

"God, the next time Granger spouts some fact about the Wizarding world that everyone in the bloody world knows..."

"Calm down, Draco, and eat your sandwich."

"But, Blaise..."

"Draco, if you don't shut up, someone will think you have a crush. That wouldn't do, now, would it?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No." He dug into his lunch and glowered across the Hall at the Trio, wishing looks really could kill.

**4 - That he and Harry would be immediate best friends.**

"Stupid bloody Weasleys. Ruin everything." Draco slumped in his seat, scowling out the window. Harry hated him now, and it was all that bloody Weasley's fault.

Now how was he supposed to make sure Harry was in the same house as him? How were they supposed to be best friends when that Weasley was even now probably telling Harry all sorts of lies about him? It just wasn't fair.

**5 - He knew he would be able to tell he was talking to Harry, just by looking at him.**

The dark-haired boy didn't seem unusual, in fact, he looked a bit of an urchin. Still, this might be his only chance before Hogwarts and before they were sorted to make a friend who wasn't someone his father had pushed on him, he was going to take it. If the boy turned out to be some Muggleborn, he could just dump him, after all...

"You going to Hogwarts, too?"


End file.
